The Other Heroes
by TimmyTAR
Summary: AU with brand new characters with the same 'Heroes' concept you all love. You don't need to have watched every single episode of the show to like this story! Chapter Six is now up.
1. Genesis

**Author's Note:** Here's something different for all y'all. This is an alternate universe where some different people have abilities. I do not own NBC or Heroes, although I wish I did. I'm actually right in the middle of typing up Volume Two, so let's hope I can get to churning out more stories.

**Addendum:** Please make note that I wrote this about a year and a half again, so this might be a bit too cliché and really fast-paced. I've matured since then.

**Volume One: Genesis**

**Episode One: Genesis**

The moon revolved slowly through space in Earth's orbit, shining like a jewel from the sun's rays. It was a beautiful sight back on blue planet's black shadow. But back on the other side of the world, it was still daytime in Manila.

Our story first takes place in Manila, Philippines; an island nation in the Pacific Ocean. Though surrounded by sandy beaches and crystal-clear water, we focus on this office building. Inside is Gelo Chen, an ordinary office worker.

"How's our papers coming along?" Teresa Gonzaga asked politely, leaning against the office wall cubicle.

"It's coming," Gelo answered, mumbling, shuffling through papers.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it, Gel. I was really tired from our workload," Teresa told him.

"I know you were," Gelo smiled.

"Well, I got to get back to work," Teresa said before turning away.

"Wait," Gelo ordered. Teresa turned to face him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can you please meet me after work? I need to talk with you," Gelo asked, looking intently at a paper.

"Um, sure. Should I dress special for this occasion?" she giggled.

"No, casual and work clothes is fine," he said, smiling.

"Okay," Teresa walked back to her cubicle.

Gelo inspected his paper more, his face contorting in horror as he finished reading. "How could she do this to me?" he whispered silently.

* * *

The television was flickering with color picture and white noise in the dingy shack. The door opened by a woman with her arms full of groceries. Her name is Irene Martin.

"Market was crazy out there!" Irene exclaimed as she plopped the bags onto the table.

"Of course it was," her lover, Brendan Lopez mumbled from the sofa.

"It's time to hit the hay. We have a big day tomorrow," Irene told him as she approached him. "Your flight to NYC is in a few hours. What do you want to do in our last night in Kingston?"

"Since when was this our last night? I like it here," Brendan argued.

"I'm tired of living a pauper's life here. There is absolutely no potential here," Irene replied as she helped him into bed. "Plus, what would you do without me if I leave by myself to New York?"

"Isn't that blackmail or something?" he asked, lying on the bed.

"You'll know when someone blackmailing you, sweetie," she answered, kissing him on the cheek. "I've gotta start packing."

"You do that. I'll just lay here."

"That's the only thing you can do," Irene muttered under her breath.

* * *

_HONK!_

"Sorry!" Tom Williamson apologized.

"You better be!" The taxi driver yelled as he sped off.

Tom was just walking to his low-wage job as a fruit stand vendor when he unknowingly (partly due to the hangover) stepped into on-coming traffic. At the same stand was his brother, Nick Williamson.

"Don't you die on me now, you little punk," Nick kidded with him.

"It sure seems much better than working with this fruit stand," Tom replied, shaking hands with him. "When are we gonna do something cool, you know?

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Be a doctor?"

"Nah, too bloody," Nick disagreed as he carried a box of fruits to the stand. "Come on and help me back here."

"Why don't you tell me what you want to do?" Tom asked, helping his older brother. "I told you what I wanna be."

"That was what you thought we should _both_ do," Nick replied. "No more small talk. Get to work."

"You still didn't answer my question," Tom persisted as a man was browsing the fruit stand.

"Can I help you, sir?" Nick asked the man, ignoring Tom's question.

Tom rolled his eyes at his brother for not answering the question.

"Yeah, you can," the man said as he pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Nick's head.

* * *

"Don't do this, Val," Clint Annison told her. "This is a _very_ bad idea."

"I don't think so," Valerie Yates disagreed, zipping up her backpack. "He loves me."

"Still, what if the guy's a pedophile or something?"

"There are no pedophiles in Montreal, Clint," Valerie said, heading towards the door.

"You don't know that!" Clint exclaimed, following her.

"Clint, I'm serious," Valerie told him as she stopped in the doorway. "I will be fine. We're just meeting in New York for the weekend, and I'll come straight back to Toronto."

Clint sighed at that.

"I promise," Valerie promised. "I'll be late for my flight if you're not done with your interrogation."

"I'm done," Clint submitted.

"Good."

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

Ashley Churchill strolled quietly through Central Park. It was 3:00 AM, and everyone was sound asleep. She pulled out a map from her backpack and studied it.

"It should be this way," she mumbled, putting the map back into the backpack. She grabbed her shovel and slowly approached her target; a 100-year-old oak tree.

"Take 10 paces backwards… then start digging…" she muttered, piercing the ground with the head of the shovel.

An owl hooted in the distance, spooking her. A squirrel scurried up a tree. Bushes rustled from the sudden gusts of wind.

"They're after me!" she exclaimed, dropping her shovel. "You won't get me!"

Ashley just started running. She had no notion of where to run. Just run. She bumped into a homeless man, making his way out of his den because of her commotion.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" the homeless man asked her.

"They're after me!" she yelled as the man grabbed her by the arms.

"Who's after you?"

"Them! Get out of here!"

"Honey, you ain't going nowhere," the man chuckled.

"Where are you taking me? Home?"

"Someplace better than that, sweetie," the man told her, dragging her to his den.

"No, no! You're one of them! Let me go!" she screamed before the man placed a napkin on her mouth, driving her unconscious.

"I love chloroform," the man said, slyly, dragging her into the den. He placed rocks around the outside, trapping her inside.

* * *

"I can't believe you are doing this again, Jafet," his sister, Natasha Mercieux sighed. "You promised me you'd stop these stupid meetings with on-line babes."

"This is fun, you've got to admit it," Jafet said, lying sprawled on the hotel bed. "This is a great city."

"I'm just nervous," she confessed. "I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Nothing ever does go wrong, you know that," Jafet told her. "Calm down. If anything goes wrong, we'll be back on the quickest train to Montreal."

"You promise?" she asked, shyly.

"Promise," he replied, shuffling through the bedsheets. You wanna watch some TV?"

"No, I'll just go to bed," she said, crawling into her bed. "G'night, Jaf."

"Good night, Nat."

* * *

"Beautiful, darling!" the photographer encouraged as he shot picture after picture.

Gabrielle Reyes finished her pose, then before the next frame, changed her pose and expression. She gave a few more poses before the director yelled, "Okay folks, that's a wrap!"

The entire room applauded with enthusiasm at this. One of the assistants gave Gabrielle a bathrobe, and she put it on.

"See you next week, Gabbi," the director said as he shook her hand good-bye.

"You too," Gabrielle smiled.

As soon as the director left, the photographer, Jordan Frye approached her.

"Gabbi?" Jordan said stupefied.

"I know," she giggled. "You only call me—"

"Gabbi, I know," Jordan smiled. "Were you okay with this whole…"

"Oh, I'm fine with it," Gabrielle assured him, walking behind a changing screen. "In modeling whether you like it or not, you have to model nude."

"I'm just not comfortable with other people staring at you nude."

"Typical," Gabrielle sighed.

"Well what do you wanna do now that the job was finally done?" Jordan asked.

"Anything but go back to your loft," Gabrielle told him. "Surprise me."

"Okay, um… meet me at the loft in 30 min—"

"Jordan…"

"No, we're not just going to watch the game and order take-out."

"Good. Then where _are_ you taking me?"

"You told me to surprise you," Jordan winked.

* * *

The alarm clock beeped that monotonous beep over and over again at 5:00 AM. A hand reached from the bed and turned it off.

The man, Tyler Quinn yawned. He was getting sick of this deadbeat job as a nurse. But he knew the only way to become what he's always wanted to be was to start off small. That sure made him tick.

Tyler climbed out of bed, put on his scrubs, and freshened up. Why not try to look nice in one of the un-nicest jobs in the world? He grabbed his iPod, and off he went out the door.

He lived right next to Central Park, so he always strolled through especially during the winter months when all of the ducks were gone. Plus the hospital was on the other side, so that wasn't bad.

As he was approaching a big oak tree, he noticed a trail of rocks and dirt over the path.

"What the hell?" he whispered, crouching down and picking up a rock, inspecting it. "The Twilight Zone" theme song played on his iPod. "Ha, cute," he chuckled, shutting off his iPod and placing it in his pocket.

He was about to walk off when he thought he heard something. It sounded like a muffled scream. But from where? He walked off the path and it grew louder. It was at its loudest at a seemingly solid rock wall.

"Anybody in there?" Tyler shouted.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to New York City. Please claim all luggage and have a nice trip," the intercom spoke.

Valerie and Clint walked into the airport terminal, grabbed their luggage, and exited the airport to the taxi lane. Valerie and Clint entered one. Val told the driver the address of a café. They drove off in silence.

"Are you going to say anything?" Valerie asked Clint.

Clint didn't respond, but rather looked at her for a glance then turned back and stared out the window.

"Did you just give me the cold shoulder?" Valerie asked bewildered. "Jeez, this will only be for today! Nothing is going to happen."

Clint still ignored her.

"Whatever. You're a jerk," Valerie sighed.

"Stop the cab," Clint ordered.

"Oh, is that what this is? You gonna bail on me now? Leave me alone in this huge—" Valerie argued.

"Shut up and pay the driver," Clint gritted through his teeth.

"Why, what is it?"

"Look out the window."

Valerie paid the driver and looked out the window.

"Oh my God!" Valerie shrieked. Outside the cab, two men at a fruit stand were being robbed at gunpoint.

* * *

Jordan and Gabrielle entered the café with the bell at the door ringing behind them. It was relatively empty except for a Canadian and Jamaican couple. Jordan helped Gabrielle into her seat.

"Ah, thank you," she thanked.

"You're very welcome," Jordan said.

"So what's good around here?" Gabbi asked him.

"Well we first can have a nice cup of coffee, maybe a nice bistro sandwich on the side," Jordan peered at Gabbi. "But for you of course, a sip of water and a cracker."

"Shut up," Gabbi giggled.

Brendan grunted from his seat at his table.

"Are you okay, honey?" Irene asked him.

"I'm fine," Brendan grunted, massaging his leg. "I just have to use the bathroom. Pardon me."

Brendan began to wheel himself to the restroom, grunting a little on his way there.

"Poor little guy," Jafet sighed.

"That's not very nice," Natasha scolded.

"No it isn't."

"Yes, it is," Natasha argued. "You are basically pity a man because he uses a wheelchair."

"Just because I feel sorry for him I should not like him?"

"I'm just saying. Like or dislike someone for _who_ they are. Not for _what_ they are," she lectured, sipping a cup of coffee.

"My apologies, _madame_ Natasha for being _so_rude," Jafet joked.

"Thank you," Natasha thanked.

Meanwhile a few blocks away…

"Just drive!" Gelo yelled at the driver.

"Fine, fine!" he yelled back.

Gelo had no idea what he was doing. One minute he was with Teresa, the next, he was in New York, committing grand theft auto. Everything seemed like a blur.

He heard lights. See sounds. Things that were impossible. Like a vivid, real acid dream. In the next instant, he lost control. He thought someone was leaping onto the hood of the car. He panicked. He turned the steering wheel sharply. The car lost control, and sped right onto the sidewalk, right into a pedestrian-filled area. Right into a café.

_CRASH!_

"Oh, my God!" a woman screamed.

* * *

The screaming continued behind the rock wall. Tyler noticed several rocks were falling off.

"Is it caving in?" he thought. He rushed to the wall, taking it apart rock by rock. A man emerged from the rubble, and tackled Tyler to the ground.

"What the—" Tyler exclaimed before being punched in the face.

"Leave us alone," the man ordered before starting to run away.

"Hey!" Tyler yelled chasing after him.

The man was a good five lengths in front of Tyler. He could catch up, but he knew there was a woman left in the rubble. Tyler backed off and ran back to the woman.

He entered the cave and saw the woman. Her blouse was torn open, with bruises all over her chest. She appeared to have had a cut on her upper lip. Her arm was dislocated from its socket.

"Hello, my name is Tyler," he told the lady. "You were found here in this—"

The woman screamed in pain. "I know. They took me here."

"You mean there were two attackers?"

"The organization. They're after my theories. They penetrated the perimeter, but I stayed strong."

"Well it looks like you're hurt very badly. I'm gonna call a paramedic and they'll—"

"No! They'll find me!"

"Well I can't help you if you are unwilling," Tyler sighed. "What's your name?"

"Ashley."

"Ashley, can you tell me what happened?" Tyler asked, checking her pulse.

"They took me. I … stayed… strong…" she said, drifting away into unconsciousness.

"I'm gonna help you, Ashley," he told her. He lifted her from the ground and carried her outside. He checked her pulse again.

"No pulse," he whispered. He started CPR on her.

He kept at CPR for a few minutes, but nothing happened.

* * *

"Gimme all the money," the robber ordered.

"We don't have it you idiot," Nick insulted.

"What'd you say to me?!" the robber yelled.

"What are you deaf now?" Nick dug at again. "This is a fruit stand, not a bank. We don't even have enough money for a cup o' joe!"

"Nick, please," Tom pleaded. "Don't insult him."

"You better listen to him," the robber said. "Maybe I should teach one of yous a little lesson."

Clint exited from a nearby taxi.

"Hey you! Get your ass back in the car," the robber ordered.

"Let them go," Clint told him.

"Hey man, stay out of this," Tom said to him, worried.

"Clint, get back in the car!" Valerie yelled in the cab.

"No," Clint said.

He dove right at the robber. The robber was stunned and didn't know what to do. The two engaged in a fist fight. Nick joined in while Tom tried to break it off. Valerie exited the cab and stood on the sidelines, screaming for Clint to stop. Then—

_BANG!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please read and review!


	2. Aftershock

**Author's Note:** Did I mention that there would be flashbacks? Let me explain; at the time, I was really getting back into watching "LOST," and I thought I should incorporate that into the story. In the second season, they take a little bit of a backseat, but for Season One, there's a flashback in each episode. Isn't that lovely?

**Addendum:** I own nothing of the sort of Heroes, NBC, or anything else.

**Episode Two: Aftershock**

Clint opened his eyes after the gun discharged. There was blood everywhere.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

A middle-aged woman opened the mahogany door to greet another middle-aged woman holding a cake. With her was a little girl, her hair in pigtails.

"Hello, is this the Annison residence?" the woman with the child asked Ms. Annison.

"Yes it is," the woman smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Well we saw the moving truck in the driveway, and I thought, 'Why not say hello?'" the woman replied. "So I baked you this cake."

"I helped!" the girl told her proudly.

"I'm glad you did!" Ms. Annison said to her. "Hey, why don't you meet my son…"

"Valerie."

"Valerie," Ms. Annison instructed. "Clint!" she shouted into the house.

* * *

"Clint?" Valerie asked him.

"Val, what is it?"

"Oh good, you're fine," she smiled.

"Who was shot?"

"The robber," Nick told him, shedding his jacket.

"That's good," Tom said, eyeing the body. _No, it's not good._

Clint quickly raised his head and looked at Tom. _We killed him. He's dead and it's our entire fault!_

"No it isn't," Clint told Tom, walking towards him.

"What?" Tom asked, bewildered.

"We did not kill him. It was self-defense," Clint said.

"What are you talking about?"

"What the hell is going on?" Nick said, rushing to his brother's side.

"You just said we killed him. I heard you," Clint ignored.

"No I didn't," Tom replied. _Can he hear my thoughts? No, that's absurd._

"Clint, what's the matter with you?" Valerie asked him.

* * *

"No, no…" Tyler whispered, holding Ashley's limp body. "Please don't..."

Tyler continued CPR for several minutes, but to no avail. He collapsed from exhaustion on top of her.

"Do you need help?" a jogger asked him.

"Call the E.R., please. She's going into cardiac arrest," Tyler instructed. The jogger dialed on her cell phone and ran off to the hospital.

Tyler picked Ashley up and started carrying her to the hospital, checking her pulse occasionally. Still none.

Then a remarkable thing happened. She started coughing. He was so shocked he almost dropped her onto the ground. She was alive!

"Unbelievable," Tyler said aloud amidst her coughing.

"What the--?" Ashley said, getting up on the ground. "How did you…"

Tyler couldn't explain it. One moment she had no pulse after CPR, and now she was walking about after him carrying her. This was an anomaly, a medical hiccup. How did this happen?

"I just administered CPR," he told her.

"Thank you."

"The ambulance is arriving in a few minutes. The doctors will probably keep you under observation for a little—"

"No! I can't go there!" Ashley exclaimed, slowly walking away from him.

"That's the only place that we can be sure that you are a-okay," Tyler assured her, stepping towards her.

"No!" yelled Ashley, running away.

"Wait!" Tyler sighed, and starting running after her.

* * *

"Look out!" Gabrielle screamed as the car drove into the café.

Brendan exited the bathroom and saw Irene in the path of the car.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for everyone in the café.

"Irene!" he screamed.

Brendan (unknowingly) leaped from his wheelchair. But instead of just falling straight onto the ground, he flew. He never touched the ground in his flight. Before Irene was hit by the car, Brendan tackled her out of the way. They landed out of the path of the crash, and he protected her from the glass shrapnel.

Jafet and Natasha had little time to move. They ran towards the bathroom just before the car crashed through the table they were just sitting at a few seconds ago.

Gabrielle and Jordan were the closest to glass, so they had very little time to react. In a quick burst of speed and courage, Jordan pushed Gabrielle hard out of the way of the car, where she landed behind the counter. The car continued and ran Jordan over, pinning him underneath the car.

"Brendan?" Irene said to him, terrified. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," he replied. With great difficulty, partly due to this atrophied legs, he stood up on his own two feet.

"There's no way," she gasped. "You've never been able to stand in years!"

"Believe it, babe."

"Help!" Gabrielle screamed hysterically! "My boyfriend's trapped under the car!"

* * *

The police quickly showed up and the foursome told them about the incident. None spoke about Clint's "antics," but Clint knew better. He realized something was going on. _He thought he heard their thoughts._

Clint thought about it more. 'No, it's impossible. I was probably just _thinking_ what he was gonna _say._ Yeah, that makes sense.'

* * *

Valerie and Clint sat atop of the hill overlooking the city of Toronto.

"It's so pretty up here," Valerie said, smiling at Clint.

"I thought you'd like it," Clint replied.

"I can even see the Tower from here!"

"Val, anybody anywhere can see the CN Tower."

"Oh, right!"

The two laughed at that. After a few moments of silence, Clint put his arm around Valerie. She smiled at him. They each looked longingly into each others eyes, and they kissed.

* * *

"Sir?" the police officer asked him. "We're done here."

"Oh, okay," he said, disorientated.

"We'll call you if we need anymore answers."

"Sure, fine."

The police left the scene, and some clean-up guys came to clean the scene. The morgue took the dead robber and took him away.

"We did good, Clint," Val told him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we did."

"Let's get going to that café, remember?" Val said, grabbing Clint's arm.

"No."

"What?"

"We just killed a man—"

"It was self-defense, and you damn well know it," Valerie argued. "I'm tired of having this conversation. _I just wanna meet up with Jafet now. I hope he'll understand why I was late._

"Jafet can wait!" Clint yelled at her, angrily.

"I didn't say anything about Jafet," Val told him.

"Hey you two," Tom said to them. "Would you two like a cup of coffee?"

"We were just about to go to a café right now," Val told him. She turned quickly to Clint then whispered, "Weren't we?"

Clint sighed. "Yeah, come on."

"Great!" Nick exclaimed, hanging a sign over the fruit stand. "I'll pay for it."

"That's awfully nice of you," Clint thanked.

"No problem, really," Nick said. _I own it to them I hate to admit._

Clint rubbed his head like he had a headache, but walked with Val, Nick, and Tom to the café.

* * *

Ashley continued running away from the Good Samaritan. "He's one of them," she thought. "I know it!"

She looked behind him and didn't see him. Ashley breathed a sigh of relief, and sat under a tree.

Ashley could hear running footsteps behind her. She knew he would catch her once he saw her. There was no time to hide. "How can I hide from someone in plain sight?" she thought to herself, preparing for him to see her.

Tyler stopped at the tree and knelt over from exhaustion. He looked in Ashley's direction then walked away.

"Huh?" she said aloud. "How can he look at me and not see me?"

She ran to the walkway and ran to Tyler. "Hey!" she yelled at him.

Tyler turned around and looked puzzled. She ran right beside him, but he looked away from her. A teenage boy on a bike sped past, spraying mud on them.

"Damn it!" they both interjected at the same time.

Tyler looked up and saw mud in midair, but not moving. It appeared to have splattered on someone, but no one was there. "Oh, my God!" he exclaimed, running away towards the hospital.

Ashley looked down and saw the same thing. There was mud on her, and yet she was not there.

* * *

Jordan opened his eyes. He only saw the bottom of a car on top of him. The weight should have crushed him, but he was not harmed. He looked down, and there was only a few scrapes and bruises.

"Jordan!" he heard Gabrielle scream. He could see bits and pieces of rubble being moved aside.

"Don't just stand there! Help him!" she screamed hysterically.

He heard a door open behind him. Four more hands helped move rubble out of the way.

"Please be okay," Gabrielle whispered. "Please."

He could hear a car door open and the rubble moving stopped.

"What the hell's the matter with you?!" Gabrielle screamed at Gelo.

"I'm sorry," Gelo spoke. "It was an accident."

"And your accident just killed my boyfriend!" Gabrielle screamed, throwing a punch at Gelo.

"You don't know that," Jafet told her, pulling Gabbi aside.

"You ass! Let me go!" she ordered, struggling against Jafet's arms.

"Ms.—" Brendan said to her.

"Gabrielle Reyes."

"Ms. Reyes, calm down," Brendan ordered. "This was an accident. A freak one."

"Yeah, caused by a freak," Gabbi glared.

"Enough!" Jordan yelled from the rubble.

"Jordan?!" Gabbi said, beginning to move rubble aside once more.

Jordan tried to lift the car and it miraculously moved. He pushed more and pretty soon, he was holding the car with his arms straight off the ground. The other people from the café stared in awe at him.

"No way," Natasha said, shocked.

Jordan slowly stood up, and carefully placed the car back on the ground. He could see through the window that there was a man inside the car.

"Jordan," Gabbi hugged her boyfriend, thankful that he was safe.

Exhausted from his effort, Jordan slowly slipped into unconsciousness in Gabbi's arms.

* * *

'No one is there.' Tyler thought in his head. 'How can that be?'

Tyler entered the hospital to some leering eyes and realized the mud oon him. His boss walked into the lobby and shook his head at him.

"Please tell me this is Casual Friday," Rebnik Cross chuckled.

"It's Wednesday," Tyler sighed.

"You're filthy, amazingly, there is little activity here today, so get outta here," Rebnik told him.

"Sure, Mr. Cross," Tyler agreed, turning and walking to the outside doors.

"For the last time, just call me Reb."

Tyler walked out of the hospital and sighed. Ashley stood right next to him, but he didn't know it. She saw him entering a cab, and she sneaked inside.

"Take me to Winter Apartments, please," Tyler told the driver.

Ashley tried waving her arms in front of him, but he did not notice. She put her head into her hands and started crying.

Tyler heard the sobbing and looked over to his side. Ashley was in the car with him. There was mud all over her, and she was crying.

"I wanna be seen again," she sobbed. "I wanna be seen again."

"I can see you," Tyler told her, smiling.

"What?" she said, shocked. "How can you—"

"How can she get in her?!" the driver yelled at Tyler.

"I—" Ashley said, but was interrupted by Tyler.

"She was in the car already," Tyler told him.

"I doubt it," the driver snarled. "Get out, both of you."

The driver kicked out Tyler and Ashley in front of what appeared to be a destroyed café. A crowd of people stood around it. Tyler could see that a model-esque woman was sitting nex to a fainted person on the ground. He ran right into the scene.

"Wait for me," Ashley yelled at him, following him.

* * *

The foursome of Clint, Val, Nick, and Tom walked through the streets of Manhattan without much incident. No one talked much on the way to their destination.

* * *

"Clint, don't do this!" Valerie screamed at him. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"It appears you've already done just that," Clint told her, packing his bag. "How could you do this to me?"

"It was just an innocent kiss, you know that," Val said, stepping in front of him.

"Just a kiss?" Clint scoffed. "You said we had a connection. That we were more than just friends. What are we? Friends with benefits?"

"No, I would never confuse you like that," she said to him, grabbing his arm. "We can make this work."

"And by making this work, you mean seeing other people? It doesn't work like that."

Valerie sighed. "I'm sorry if I mislead you."

"Too late." Clint grabbed his bag and headed to the door. "You go on ahead and see that boyfriend of yours. What was it? Kermit or something stupid like that?"

"Kerrick, jerk."

* * *

"Watch it!" Val yelled at Clint. Clint was about to step into oncoming traffic before Val stopped him.

"What? Oh, sorry," Clint apologized, blushing.

"What the--?" Nick said, running to the other side of the street.

"What is it, bro?" Tom asked him.

"The café! It's destroyed!" Nick told them. Val grabbed Clint's arm and ran with him to the other side.

Clint saw Tom and Nick run ahead and disappear into the huge crowd in front of the store. He almost pulled away from Valerie's grasp, but he resisted. He knew that once they were back in Toronto, they never see each other again. Might as well enjoy the time he had, right?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Pretty pretty please with sugar on top read and review. :)


	3. Voice

**Author's Note:** Thank you, Fredzilla, for the review and alert! The reason the story jumps so much is because I tried to incorporate every character into each episode, which really isn't all that necessary. Another reason is because I usually have each episode be "10 pages long" when I type them up in Word, so sometimes it's usually filler. I'm editting through it all though, and I've gotten better at these transitions.

**Addendum:** I do not own Heroes or the concept of Heroes. I only own this story.

**Episode Three: Voice**

Ashley stood in the crowd, watching Tyler try to awaken Jordan. She felt sorry for Tyler. She thought she remembered him being a nurse from seeing him enter the hospital, but from him taking charge, he could be so much more. She thought it was a shame for him to still be a lowly nurse.

Ashley saw Jordan stir, and she knew he was okay. Gabrielle walked briskly to him and hugged him. She thanked Tyler profusely and hugged Jordan again. Ashley walked away from the sight, feeling like she didn't belong there.

* * *

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" Ashley's mother asked the psychologist in the clinic.

"I can try to help with the disease, yes, but I cannot stop it completely," he replied. "No one has ever fully recovered."

Ms. Churchill turned her head to find Ashley fidgeting in her chair and playing with her hair. She then looked up, as if she heard someone talk to her.

"Do whatever you can, Dr. Cross," Ms. Churchill told the psychologist.

"Then I'll fill out a prescription," Dr. Cross said, writing it out on a sheet of paper. "Make sure she ingests two pills a day. And Ms. Churchill?"

"Yes?" she asked, standing up and ready to take Ashley away with her.

"Keep a close eye on her," he told her, handing out the prescription slip.

"I always have," she smiled. She grabbed the slip and her thing and the mother and daughter walked out of the office.

* * *

It's now several hours later, nighttime in New York City. The city that never sleeps has its lights over Broadway sparkling, with the Statue of Liberty, lit majestically in the harbor. In a restaurant in Manhattan, Irene and Brendan are eating.

"You think there'll be more flying cars in this place?" Irene giggled.

"I highly doubt that," Brendan smiled, looking through the menu. "That looks good."

"You'd never find all this stuff in Kingston," Irene told him sternly.

Brendan decided what he wanted to order and looked at Irene.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Can we please stop talking about Kingston? I want to put that behind us."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course. I'm a new man, and a new man deserves a new place to live," he said, holding Irene's hands.

"I just thought you wanted to go back to Jamaica so—"

"Sssshh..." Brendan shushed. "Let's just order already. I wanna try this, 'Fill-et mig-non?'"

Irene laughed at Brendan's mispronunciation, and kissed him over the table.

* * *

Nick slept soundly on his bed with Tom wide awake. Tom didn't understand it. How could Nick sleep like nothing happened? "I guess that's the difference between us," he thought.

Tom got up to use the bathroom and drank a glass of water with a sleeping pill. He knew Nick would hassle him if he did not work tomorrow just because of this one incident. He plopped on the couch and turned on the TV, adjusting the volume so Nick wouldn't wake up. "Ugh, another infomercial on a stupid vacuum cleaner," he thought.

The TV made a strange sound and a spark flew out the side of it. The TV shut down.

"Damn it," he sighed, getting up to inspect the image box. Tom saw faulty wires sticking out and knew that was the problem. "I guess that work shop in high school helped me good," he chuckled.

Tom grabbed the wires and tried to connect the wires back into the TV, but something startled him. He lost his balance, and the wires entered a power socket.

Tom could feel the electricity flow through him, zapping through his body, his heart. He could feel being electrocuting, and was a very nasty thing to happen to him. He tried to scream, but Tom's throat was restricted from the electricity. Try as he might, he soon fell into unconsciousness.

All the while, Nick was sound asleep.

* * *

From the darkness of the night, Jafet and Natasha walked into the bright movie theatre.

"You see them, Nat?" Jafet asked his sister.

"They're over there," Natasha pointed out.

The two walked over Clint and Valerie who were both standing in line for concessions.

"Hey guys!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Hey!" Jafet replied, kissing her on the cheek and shaking hands with Clint. "So what movie are we gonna see?"

"I think it's a comedy. I don't know much about it," she told him while Clint was becoming more acquainted with Natasha.

"We'll meet up with you inside," Jafet suggested.

"Sure, go on ahead," Clint agreed.

Jafet and Natasha walked into the designated screening room for the movie while Valerie and Clint ordered the movie treats.

"He's a jerk," Clint told Valerie while she was paying the cashier.

"He is not," Val replied, pocketing the change the cashier gave her.

"He made you pay him and his sister the tickets for the movie, and didn't help with buying the popcorn," Clint grabbed the bucket of popcorn and glasses of pop.

Val grabbed some straws and sipped on her cola. "So? He probably had Canadian money so he couldn't pay for us."

"He's been here longer than you have," he argued, sprinkling salt into the popcorn bin.

"That doesn't matter," she said, walking briskly away.

"He's not right for you," he blurted out, stopping Val in her tracks. She turned around and faced him.

"You do not know that," she said angrily. "You can not tell me what to do. If you don't like it, then get out of this city and go back to Toronto."

"I have to make sure you're safe."

"Safe my ass," she snapped at him. "You just want to have me all too yourself! What, you afraid of some competition?"

"Since when was he competition?" Clint told her confidently.

Val stomped away in frustration and joined Jafet and Natasha in the theatre. Clint looked back at her until she was gone, left the theatre, and walked back to the hotel all alone.

* * *

Ashley walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" the voice inside asked.

"Mom?" she said.

Ashley could hear her mother sigh. "Come on in," her mother instructed, opening the door.

* * *

Ashley wrote furiously in her diary in the room. The walls were painted white with messages written on them.

"Ashley?" Ms. Churchill asked her daughter, entering her room.

Ashley stood up and paced furiously. "They told me you'd be here! I didn't wanna believe them, but they were right! ... Why are you here, Mom?"

"I wanted to see you," she told her, turning her body as Ashley walked back and forth.

"No, there's something else," Ashley disagreed. "You wanted to ask me several questions. They told me that too. They're my friends, Mom, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yes, I can," she said to her daughter, sitting in a chair. "I can make them go away. They're not making you happy. Your schizo—"

"Stop, stop!" Ashley ordered, covering her ears. "Don't even say it. That's not true!"

"It's controlling you, Ash," her mother whispered. "Don't let them control you."

Ashley looked down at the ground and didn't look back up at her mother.

"I can help you. Just take your medication, and I won't have to put you in this place anymore." Ms. Churchill pulled out a pen and a consent form attached to a clipboard. "Will you sign this first?"

Ashley grabbed the pen and signed her name on the paper.

"Good job, dear," her mother said as she hugged her daughter. "Good job."

* * *

Ms. Churchill opened the door to her apartment and saw her daughter standing there.

"Ashley," she said solemnly, putting her hand to her face. "I'm so glad to see you."

"May I come in, Mom?" Ashley asked, fidgeting.

"Of course," she answered, allowing her daughter inside.

Ashley took a quick look around and sat on the couch.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?" Ms. Churchill asked her daughter.

"I'm fine," she said, shivering from the fall weather.

Ms. Churchill sat with her daughter on the couch for a few moments then asked, "How's it been going, Ash?"

"Okay, I guess," she answered. "Something happened to me."

Ms. Churchill looked at her daughter's dirty clothes. "It sure looks like it. What happened? We should go to the police."

"No! They wouldn't believe me because of the schizophrenia."

"Is it gone though? You never said that word before without screaming your head off."

"They're still there, Mom," she told, staring at a magazine cover on the coffee table. "Something else happened.

"I'm all ears, sweetie," her mother peered at her.

Ashley hesitated. "Should I tell her? Will she believe me?" she thought. _No! She'll believe you. That's a bunch of bull! Who's gonna believe something like that?_

"It can wait," Ashley said to her mom, rising to leave. "I gotta get going anyway."

"Okay," her mom sighed.

Ashley walked out the door and walked home. Ms. Churchill looked at the closed door and put down her mug.

* * *

Tyler was in his apartment and was about to go to bed when he heard a knock on the door. It was Gelo.

"Can I help you?" he asked the Filipino.

"Please, you have to listen to me," Gelo said, grabbing Tyler's arms. "Nobody believes me."

"Okay, just calm down," Tyler agreed, pulling Gelo away. "Come on in."

Gelo closed the door behind him and sat in on Tyler's bed. "This is comfy," he complimented.

"Thanks. It was my brother's," he explained, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Was?" Gelo asked absentmindedly.

"He was killed in Afghanistan," Tyler confessed, twisting off the cap of the bottle extra hard.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't not your fault he's dead."

Silence lingered in the air before Gelo spoke up, "Well, I guess I should tell you my story, right?"

"It'll a start," Tyler said taking a seat in a chair.

"I just arrived from Manila to New York. I was gonna get a taxi to go to my business, but I was mugged."

"That usually happens to foreigners here."

"Yes. Well, I followed him to his get away car. We fight and he pulled me inside. He tried to push me out, but we drive instead, all the while fighting. We lost control and…"

"You crashed into the café," Tyler finished.

"Right," Gelo sighed. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt. The mugger fainted in the crash and I ran someone over."

"There was no one under the car when I arrived."

"I'm getting to that. I exitted the car and the lover of the man who got ran over confronts me. She hits me, and everything else is a blur."

Tyler nodded his head then remembered the model and her boyfriend he helped. 'How were they able to lift the car or find a jack to help him?' he thought.

"Well thanks for coming here. Do you have a place to go to or—"

"I'm in a hotel," Gelo told him, getting up from the bed.

"Okay, well how can I—"

But before Tyler could finish, Gelo ran out the door. Tyler followed him and looked out, but he was gone.

* * *

The bar was packed that night, mostly because it was Happy Hour. It smelled like stale beer and peanuts.

"Oh, hell no!" Gabrielle exclaimed, turning to exit the bar.

"Gabbi," Jordan said, grabbing her arm. "This was the only place I could find. If it wasn't for that accident we wouldn't be here."

"Okay," Gabbi sighed. "But only for an hour. I don't wanna be hung-over for the shoot tomorrow."

"Done." Jordan held out his arm and Gabbi grabbed his and they entered the bar.

A lot of male eyes looked at the supermodel walked by, and some wolf whistles were heard. Gabbi smiled that she was considered the hottest chick in the room by these pigs. 'They have no chance,' she thought, laughing at that. The couple sat at the bar.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked them.

"Scotch on the rocks, please," Gabbi ordered.

"Same," Jordan agreed. The bartender walked away to fill out the order.

"Scotch? I thought you were a vodka girl."

"Well you thought wrong," she smiled at him.

The bartender handed them their drinks and walked off for another order.

"Cheers," Gabbi toasted, holding up her glass.

"Cheers."

The two drank the glass of alcohol after the toast. Jordan rose up and asked, "You'll be okay if I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure. Be fast though," Gabbi told him.

"I'll try my best."

Jordan walked briskly to the bathroom leaving Gabbi behind. When he was out of sight, a man in a leisure suit walked up to Gabrielle.

"Hey, baby," the man said cheesily. "Can I see where you're made from?"

"Um, no," Gabbi refused, turning away from the loser.

The man grabbed her dress and said, "Just what I thought; made in Heaven."

"Get lost,"

"Oh, you playing hard to get?" the man continued. "I'm Colton by the way."

Gabbi eyed him and scoffed. "Colton's a stupid name for stupid people."

"Let's go meet up at my place and—"

"Don't you get it? I'm not into you. You're a loser," she insulted him, turning away.

Colton grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Listen to me. You will not say that to me—"

"Gabbi?!" Jordan yelled, running through the crowd.

"Gabbi, huh? That's a pretty name."

"Gabrielle to you, you ass," Gabbi gritted through her teeth.

"Gabbi, who the hell is this?" Jordan asked her, eyeing Colton angrily.

* * *

Ashley sat under the big oak tree in Central Park; the same tree she tried to dig something out. People stared at her as they walked by, but she didn't care.

The shovel was still sticking out of the place she tried to dig last night. She walked to it and started digging.

She unearthed what she wanted; a small, rectangular lunch box. She opened it carefully and stared at its contents.

* * *

Ashley dug at the tree and wrote on a piece of paper. She placed the box in the hole and piled dirt on top.

"What are you doing, Ash?" Ms. Churchill asked her, walking up to her.

"I'm hiding the bad thoughts so I'll never find them," she answered, covering the hole all the while.

"It's a part of you, Ash," her mother disagreed, grabbing the shovel.

"No!" Ashley screamed. "It has to be done."

Ms. Churchill released the shovel after realizing it was a losing fight. "Do you think it's my fault?"

Ashley didn't respond right away. She replied, "No. What happened, happened."

"Ash, I was not responsible for your father's death. I'm trying to help you take it all aw--"

"What if I don't want it to, Mom?" she snapped. "This is gonna be with me for the rest of my life. Because of Dad, I have this. You don't, and I pray to God you will never experience what I am going through. Leave me alone, and I'll be fine."

"No you won't," Ms. Churchill disagreed. "It can go away. You have to learn to let go."

Ashley stopped and started sobbing. "It has to be done."

"Fine."

Ms. Churchill walked away from her daughter in the dark as Ashley continued to fill the hole full of her memories.

* * *

There was nothing in the lunch box.

Ashley just stood there, shocked at the lack of matter in it. Few seconds later, she threw the lunch box away angrily and cried. No one could see her, as she wished to disappear again, and she did. She just sobbed and sobbed.

'Why would someone steal my things?' she thought. _Because they're out to get you. Did you even put things in that tin box? Of course she did, you idiot. Why would she dig up an empty box?_

Ashley just sat there and let the voices talk as she sat under the big oak tree, letting the voices talk all they want. It was like a field day to them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Read and review, _por favor! Gracias, amigos!_


	4. Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:** Yes, Fredzilla, I'm very pleased that Episode IV of your fanfic is currently underway. :) I can't wait to read it.

**Disclaimer:** I might as well say that while I don't own the concept of Heroes, I do own some Season 1 DVDs, which make me very happy. :)

**Episode Four: Blink of an Eye**

_RING! RING!_

"Hello?" Tyler answered the phone.

"Is this Tyler Quinn on the line?" the voice asked.

"Dr. Cross?" Tyler replied, twisting the phone cord. "What are you calling me for at this hour?"

"We just received word that you single-handedly saved two people today," Dr. Cross told him. "I just wanted to say 'Job well done.'"

"Thanks, Doc. I'm ready to come in tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary."

Tyler titled his head to the side even if he wouldn't see it and asked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You won't be going for a nurse job. Come down to the hospital and I will promote you to be a paramedic."

"No way, are you serious?!" Tyler exclaimed, happily.

"I'm dead serious. Meet me at the hospital in one hour. Congrats, kiddo," Dr. Cross congratulated.

"Thank you, Dr. Cross," Tyler said, hanging up the phone.

"Wow," he sighed. "Paramedic."

* * *

The cork from the champagne bottle popped off, spilling the wine and bubbles over. The waiter poured each guest a glass of the drink.

"Thank you," Tyler thanked. "You guys didn't have to do this for me."

When the waiter was out of sight his brother, Justin, said, "Of course we had to do this. You're the first from our family to actually go to school—"

"And not head off to the Army," his father chuckled.

"Shut up, pops," Justin laughed, clicking his glass against Tyler's. "You earned this, kid."

"Thanks," Tyler replied, sipping on the champagne. "When are you heading to Afghanistan?"

"One week."

"So we're celebrating for you both!" Mrs. Quinn jumped in. "To one coming home and to another going away," she toasted.

"Cheers!" the family toasted, drinking the champagne.

* * *

Natasha lingered behind them as Jafet and Valerie walked down the sidewalk, exchanging glances of lust and speechless flirting. "I wish I was more aggressive so I wouldn't have to go with Jafet on these flights to lure women," she thought. "Would my bro be classified as a nympho? Ew!"

The trio arrived at the hotel Jafet and Natasha were staying at. Jafet and Val kissed each other on the lips, and they went their separate ways.

"That's so nice," Natasha sneered at him. "Where's the poor girl gonna go?"

"To her hotel I think or back home to Canada," Jafet told her, pushing the button on the elevator. "It's not a big deal."

"Whatever," Natasha replied, stepping to the elevator with her brother.

A few awkward moments of silence later, Natasha spoke up and said, "I had a weird dream last night."

"That's nice," Jafet said. The elevator doors opened and the siblings started walking to their room.

"Just hear me out. It was so vivid. It had you, me, that Val girl," she spoke hastily. "The weird thing was, I already knew what she looked like."

Jafet raised an eyebrow at this. "What did she look like?"

"Long, curly brown hair, light green eyes, petite body," she described.

She hit the description dead on of course. "What happened?" Jafet asked, curious.

"You two kissed right outside this building. We walked back to the room, and there was screaming."

"What kind?"

"I don't know. There was this heavyset man jumping out the window."

"Which room?"

"I don't know!" she screamed.

Just outside, a heavyset man climbed onto the ledge from the roof. He yelled, "I'm coming, Josephine!" and he jumped off the building to the street below, screaming all the way down.

Jafet and Natasha stood with faces of horror at Natasha's premonition. It had come true.

* * *

Irene and Brendan boarded the plane at JFK Airport, heading back to Kingston. Irene smiled at Brendan, and he smiled back. Several more passengers boarded the plane, some stumbling to their seats.

"You know, I'm actually glad to be going back to Kingston," Irene confessed to Brendan.

"Me too," Brendan kissed on her lips. "What's the in-flight movie?"

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's_. My favorite!"

"I thought your fave was _Star Wars_."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, I guess," Irene giggled.

"Yeah," Brendan sighed.

Irene placed the headphones on her ears and watched the movie. Brendan meanwhile daydreamed about being back in Kingston.

* * *

Ashley slept soundly under the big oak tree, curled up into a little ball like a house cat. A man walked slowly towards her and stood in front of her.

"Hello, Ashley," the man spoke to her.

"How did you know my name?" she asked, stirring, trying to get up.

"That's not important right now. You need to come with me."

Ashley rubbed her eyes and looked at the man. She recognized that face at once.

"No!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet. "You're one of them!"

The man grabbed her, and she struggled. Right before the man was about to drug her again, she disappeared into thin air right in front of him.

"Big mistake, missy," he chuckled.

He reached out into thin air and grabbed Ashley's invisible hair.

"Let me go!" she yelled, kicking and thrashing.

"You're coming with me."

Ashley fought more with the man, forcing him to drug her again. In the midst of a struggle, his nameplate fell from his coat. Once the man drugged her again, he carried her away to parts unknown.

* * *

Jordan and Gabrielle exited the bar, with Gabbi running ahead of him.

"We're in deep trouble, Jordan!" she told him. "I told you you shouldn't have fought with that guy."

"He was all up in your business!" Jordan protested, running to catch up with her. "He was trying to get with you."

"That doesn't mean you punch him in the stomach and cause the guy to lose consciousness," she argued, jumping over a little puddle of rainwater.

"I don't care," he said, stepping over the same puddle. "I'm not gonna let someone try to take my girl."

Gabbi smiled at that, but didn't show it to him. "But still, I don't think that's a good idea. Just because a guy was talking to me—"

"He was trying to get in your pants."

"So are you!" she rolled her eyes at him. "It didn't have to end like that."

"Maybe you're right for once."

"I _know_ I'm right. Can you take me home now?"

"Fine."

Jordan hailed a cab and paid the driver for Gabrielle. He kissed her on the cheek and walked off. She closed the door and told the driver her address.

Jordan walked the 20 blocks home to his apartment. He thought about how just a few hours ago, he was stuck underneath the car, on the verge of death. But then that miracle happened, that unexplainable thing that saved his life.

Then in a moment of quick decision-making, he turned back around and hailed a taxi.

* * *

Tyler got ready and put on his scrubs for his big promotion, but he was still weary. "How did Dr. Cross know what I did today? It's not like I called the tabloids and gave them the sitich," he thought. "Justin would have been so proud." He took a momet to lie on his bed, and memories of his brother flooded his head.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who is it?" Tyler asked, rushing to the door.

"A message," the voice answered.

Tyler opened the door. There was a man and a woman, each wearing a military uniform with badges and ribbons adorning it.

"Well, Messages, what is it that you want to tell me?" Tyler asked them.

"Tyler, who's at the door?" Mrs. Quinn yelled from the bathroom.

"People from the Army, Mom," Tyler yelled back.

"Well what are they doing here?"

"Ma'am, if you'd please come out here," the army man ordered.

"Okay, just a sec," she said, positively. She emerged wearing a towel in her hair like a turban while wearing a bathrobe. "What is it that you want, Mr—"

"Sergeant Bouvier, ma'am. This is Lieutenant Collins," Sgt. Bouvier introduced.

"Of course, Sergeant."

"At 3:54 PM yesterday, your son was on an MI-24 helicopter over Kandahar along with nine others. It lost control and…" Sgt. Bouvier trailed off.

"What lost control?" Mrs. Quinn asked, panicked. "Is he okay?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but everyone on board was killed on impact," Collins told them. "His body was torn to pieces, and it was burned beyond recognition. I'm so sorry."

Mrs. Quinn just stood there, shocked. She looked down at the ground in despair.

"We can cremate his body and ship the ashes to you, since there's no possible—" Collins suggested before Bouvier cut her off.

Mrs. Quinn cried in hysterics and hugged her son. Tyler stood there, not shedding a single tear, and did not speak a word. He did not react.

* * *

Tyler nodded grimly and walked towards the door. As he walked, he noticed there it was suddenly very cold. Bone-chillingly cold. He looked around, but his fan or air conditioning weren't on. It must have been a draft of cold air, but still.

"Weird," he said aloud, walked out his apartment door.

* * *

Nick woke up and stirred in his bed. "Time to wake up, kiddo!" he yelled, trying to awaken his brother.

He looked at Tom's bed, but saw no one was in it. "I guess he's already awake," he thought, getting up to make himself a cup of coffee.

He walked to the living room and noticed there was a body on the floor, like it was sleeping. "Tom?" he asked aloud, hoping to get a response from him. "Are you awake?"

He inspected a little closer, and saw the burns on his brother's flesh, and the wires from the back of the TV. "Oh, no," he muttered, grabbing Tom's limp body. "Tom!" he screamed. "You've got to wake up!"

Nick felt for his brother's pulse and it was very faint. He ran to his phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Please help me!" Nick screamed into the phone receiver. "My brother's fainted and isn't responding. He has a pulse, but it's very weak. Please hurry!"

* * *

Jafet paced back and forth in the hotel room while Natasha sat on the bed, eating popcorn.

"Can you please stop pacing around?" Natasha asked him. "I'm trying to watch this soap opera."

Jafet ignored her and mumbled to himself.

"Jafet?" Natasha asked, turning off the TV. "What's wrong?"

Jafet sighed and sat on the bed. "You."

"Me?" she replied, shocked. "What's wrong with me?"

Jafet told her, "You just predicted a man would commit suicide and it happened. Don't you find it a bit odd and wrong for you to have known that?"

"Just because I guessed a dude would kill himself, doesn't mean I can predict the future if that was what you were inferring."

"I wasn't," Jafet lied, sitting next to his sister. "I'm just worried."

Natasha scoffed at that remark.

"You're worried about me?" Jafet asked, flabbergasted. "I don't do anything unusual, or dangerous."

"Let's see… You go on online dates with complete strangers," Natasha began.

"That's just a hobby."

"You insist in flying out of the country to one of the most crime-ridden cities in North America."

"It's more fun in the U.S. instead of Canada."

"You went sky diving on your 21st birthday in Alberta."

"I lived, didn't I?"

"Oh, my God, seriously, Jaf. You need to get your head out of your ass and open your eyes. That stuff isn't normal. What we're doing right now isn't normal," Nat told him.

Jafet simply got up and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Natasha sighed and pulled the cover over her head.

* * *

Gabrielle thanked the taxi driver and walked to her apartment. There was a piece of paper nailed in her door.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

The paper read: "_Hey, hey, hey! Sorry that loser jealous boy ruined our conversation. Meet me tomorrow at 3:00 at my place. It's a little loft in SoHo. We're gonna—"_

Gabbi didn't bother to read the rest and tore the paper into teeny pieces. "I'm gonna be at a photoshoot anyway," she smiled, entering her apartment.

She threw her purse on the couch and placed a tea kettle full of water over the oven and boiled the water. She was just grabbing her favorite cup and coaster from the cupboard when she heard a noise coming from her bedroom.

"Oh, hell no," she thought, grabbing a frying pan. "First a flying car, loser stalker, and now a robber?"

Gabbi walked very stealthily to her bedroom door, and heard shuffling.

"Get out of my house!" she screamed, kicking the door open, raising the pan above her head.

"Fine, I'll go," Jordan told her slyly.

Gabbi dropped the pan and took a deep breath, relieved. "How did you get in here?"

"You always hide your key in the third plant pot outside the stoop," Jordan said, kissing Gabbi on the lips.

"I didn't show you that did I?"

"So?" Jordan replied, taking off his shoes, undressing.

Gabbi started undressing as well. "I guess that doesn't matter," she giggled, kissing Jordan passionately on the lips.

* * *

Tyler looked up at the hospital before him, noticing the gargoyles perched on the building's columns. "Have those always been there?" he asked aloud.

"Yep. You just have to take a look around you," a voice behind him answered.

Tyler turned around to face Dr. Rebnik Cross. "Am I late?"

"You're 5 minutes early. Great time to arrive at the job," Rebnik told him.

"Do we have to go inside, or—"

"No, there's a special facility a few buildings down where we store the vehicles and it's also where we make honorary paramedics," Rebnik explained, the two walking down the sidewalk.

"That doesn't make a lot of sense," Tyler said, confused.

"It will soon."

* * *

"This was too soon," Mrs. Quinn sobbed, blowing her nose in her handkerchief.

"He'll be in a better place, Mom," Tyler assured, holding the can of his brother's ashes.

"It's okay, honey," Mr. Quinn told his wife, stroking her hair. "It's okay."

"Can we get this over with?" Mrs. Quinn asked, her voice breaking.

Mr. Quinn nodded his head and Tyler slowly poured the ashes into the ocean.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Quinn yelled impatiently.

"You just want me to dump Justin in one motion?!" Tyler snapped at his mother.

Mrs. Quinn cried anyway as the remnants of the can fell into the ocean. She grabbed her husband and they hugged each other.

Tyler looked off into the distance and saw a figure through sails of the boats. "That looks like… No, that's impossible," he thought to himself after thinking he saw his brother.

* * *

"Well we're here," Rebnik announced proudly.

The two had arrived at a decrepit-looking building. Windows were full of holes from teens throwing rocks through them. Graffiti covered the entrance and the building around it.

"I apologize if you feel insulted, Dr. Cross, but this does not look like the right building," Tyler politely said.

"It is. It's totally different on the inside," Rebnik insisted, pushing Tyler inside.

"What the—" Tyler started to interject.

"Just go down the stairs," Rebnik ordered, shoving Tyler along the way.

At the bottom of the stairs was a metal door and a keypad. Dr. Rebnik Cross entered the secret code, and the door opened to the scene inside.

"Oh my God!" Tyler shouted, covering his mouth.

There were books and pictures everyone; on the tables, shelves, desks, walls, floor, everywhere. There was the Filipino man named Gelo strapped to a chair by his head, hands and feet. On what appeared to be an operating table, Ashley was chained to it, preventing her from escaping. Knives and operating gadgets were sitting nearby on a little mobile cart. There was no anesthesia or masks for sanitation. There was another tiny room at the opposite end of the room, but it was dark and locked.

"Welcome, to your new job," Rebnik welcomed, holding his arms in the air as if praising what he is doing.

* * *

Natasha stirred in her bed and screamed.

"What is it, Nat?" Jafet asked, turning on the lamp.

"I just saw a plane crash over the Atlantic," she told him. "Jamaican Flight 3815."

"So?"

"Remember that Jamaican couple from the café?"

"Oh my God," Jafet gasped.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the abundance of breaks in this episode. I'd try to cut some things out, but I don't know if my little heart can take it. Like a shirt my brother got yesterday, "Everything tastes better with ketchup, including reviews." Well, maybe not the reviews part, but I will give you ketchup if you review this, please.


	5. Crash Course

**Author's Note:** Thanks to my loyal reader and reviewer. As promised, here's your ketchup. Please read and review, everyone! I can't make this story better without comments and critiques.

**Addendum:** I do not own NBC, or Heroes, or anything of that better.

**Episode Five: Crash Course**

"Do we have their phone number?" Jafet asked Natasha, searching through dozens of slips of paper.

"No, and why would we?" Natasha sighed. "It's not like, 'Hey, we were in the same car accident. Let's exchange phone numbers.'"

"How are we gonna tell them?" Jafet snapped his fingers. "E-mail!"

"Jaf, calm down. There is nothing you can do to prevent this."

"No, we gotta help them!"

"Jafet," Natasha said with a harsh tone. "Stop it."

"But—"

"No. You will listen to me for once. Repeat after me. There is nothing we can do."

* * *

Natasha screeched when she hit the brakes in the driveway. She stumbled out carrying a bottle of beer in a brown paper bag. Jafet looked out the window to see her like this, and walked out the front.

"Nat?" he said, running to her.

"Hey, Jaffrey!" Natasha greeted, slurred. She bear-hugged Jafet and said, "I wanna have some fun."

"It appears that you already did," Jafet pointed out. "You need to lie down."

"Heck to the no! Party at Jafleen's house!"

"It's Jafet, and no, you're not."

"Don't tell me what to do, Margaret! I can… ugh…" she slurred before vomiting on the lawn.

"Margaret? That's a new one," he chuckled, helping Natasha to her bed and the bathroom.

* * *

Clint and Valerie sat in the main terminal of JFK airport, waiting for their flight back to Toronto.

"This was a fun trip, wasn't it?" Val asked Clint jokingly.

Clint just shook his head. "It was a blast," he replied sarcastically. "You met the man of your dreams, although he's a pedophile."

"He's not a pedophile."

"He's 25 and you're just 17. By definition, that is a pedophile."

"Just because I didn't tell him I'm underage doesn't mean he's a sex offender."

"You're right."

Val smiled victoriously at Clint's defeat.

"That means you're a bad person."

Val frowned at that comment and walked away in a huff. _Maybe he's right. Maybe I am a bad person._

Clint sighed and knew that Val would never tell him that, so just being able to hear her think that was fine enough.

* * *

Rebnik waited in anticipation for Tyler's answer to his offer. He knew he'd make a fine assistant for his line of work. The line of work that would change the world.

Tyler still covered his mouth in horror, surveying the room. Gelo and Ashley screamed for help from him, but their mouths were gagged and their screams muffled.

"What happens if I refuse?" Tyler asked Reb, crossing his arms.

"I show you the other room," Reb replied. "I'm not forcing your decision, am I?"

"Not at all," Tyler sighed. "Yes, I'll be your assistant."

"Excellent," Reb clapped his hands and strode over to Ashley. "Do you remember this girl?"

"Her name's Ashley."

"How did you 'help' her?"

"She was attacked in Central Park. I helped her regain consciousness after I had to do CPR on her; her pulse was weak."

"I see."

Reb picked up a scalpel and held it in front of Ashley's face.

"May I ask why you're holding a sharp instrument in front of her face?" Tyler asked puzzled, yet frightened.

"I know when someone is lying to me, Tyler. I studied psychology in college. I get the hint you are lying to me. Something happened with this girl. I know she did something special," he said menacingly, twirling the scalpel in his fingers.

"Special? How?"

"Let's call it an ability. Like flight or healing. I need to know what she did. If not… well, she's of no use to me."

Reb held the scalpel against her throat. "Tell me everything," he ordered. "Or I'll slit her throat, and well, in the law's eyes, you will be convicted of murder."

Tyler sighed and stared at Ashley. She looked like she was about to cry. She shook her head at Tyler, as if telling him to not tell Rebnik anything.

"All right," Tyler answered. "I'll tell you."

* * *

Gabrielle poured tea into Jordan's cup from the kettle. Jordan walked in with his clothes on and said, "Ah, tea time already?"

"Of course, my fair gent," she spoke in a British accent. "Please, have a crumpet as well."

"I'll take a biscuit."

The two chuckled at their banter and sat at the table. A few moments of silence later, Gabbi spoke up.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know… lift that vehicle over your head? Manage to punch a man to the ground?"

"It's not that big a deal. I sucker punched him."

"But still. You've never displayed that at all," Gabbi prodded. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine," Jordan said, placing the cup in the sink. "I probably had an overdose of adrenaline. The hormones can cause people to have superhuman reactions. Part of the "fight or flight" principle to human response to danger."

Gabrielle nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, that makes sense."

"I know it makes sense," Jordan said, looking at his watch nervously. "We've gotta get ready for that photoshoot."

"Crap! I forgot all about it," Gabbi exclaimed, running back to her room to get changed.

* * *

Nick rode in the back of the paramedic's with his brother in the stretcher. He was there to tell them Tom's medical history.

"Are you sure he was electrocuted?" the male paramedic asked him.

"Trust me, he was electrocuted," Nick told him.

"He's crashing!" the female paramedic yelled at them, the heart rate monitor flat-lining.

"Give him the paddles," the male paramedic ordered, grabbing the paddles.

"If he was electrocuted, shouldn't we try epinephrine?" the woman disagreed.

"Just do it. Clear!" the man yelled.

He pressed the button on the paddles and sent an electrical current through Tom. His back arched from the current, and woke up.

"Tom!" Nick lunged at him, hugging him.

"Just in case, we're gonna hold him for observation. He won't be working today," the male paramedic told him.

"Sure, sure," Nick agreed.

Tom just lay there, confused at his surroundings, looking around at the interior of the van. And worse still, he didn't understand why he couldn't feel. His skin felt tingling, but no sensation, like small currents on his skin, creeping and crawling. "What's going on?" he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Natasha slept soundly in the hotel bed while Jafet stared at the ceiling. There was too much on his mind to warrant sleep. He was worried about Irene and Brendan on the airplane, and how to contact them about the oncoming doom.

* * *

"How could you have let your baby sister out of your sights?!" Mrs. Mercieux yelled at Jafet.

"I don't know! It's like she slithered away from me—"

"No excuses!" she shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. "I want the truth, or else I'll have Dad settle this."

Jafet did not speak and Mrs. Mercieux brought in her husband.

"What the hell, son?!" he screamed, pushing the magazines and papers from the table before standing on it. "How could you do this?"

"I made a mistake," Jafet spoke softly.

"Damn right, you did!" Mr. Mercieux agreed, grabbing Jafet by the arm.

He forced him into the bathroom and twisted Jafet's arm. He pushed his son a few inches from the surface of the toilet water.

"This is what Nat's been puking in for the past several hours. Maybe you should see how it feels!"

Mr. Mercieux pushed his son's head into the toilet. Mrs. Mercieux stormed in and tried to pull her husband away.

"Kyle, stop it!" she screamed.

"He's got to learn his lesson, Janet!"

He pulled Jafet from the water for a few seconds then dunked him back in.

"Stop it!" she ordered, pulling Jafet from the toilet.

Kyle released his son from his grasp. Jafet hacked, coughed, and vomited into the toilet bowl.

"He's learned his lesson."

* * *

Jafet grabbed the hotel phone and dialed a phone number.

"Hello," the operator greeted," thank you for calling JFK International Airport. This is Betsy, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I need to deliver a message to a couple on one of the already departed planes."

* * *

"It wasn't Ashley that has an ability," Tyler lied. "It's just me."

Reb looked taken aback and sighed. "And what would that be?"

"She was going into cardiac arrest after someone attacked her," Tyler glared at him.

Reb played with his scalpel before noticing Tyler's eyes. "Horrible."

Tyler looked away from him, shaking his head. "I administered CPR. Luckily, I was able to revive her."

Reb looked at Ashley who was staring at the floor. "Well what about Gelo? Did you have something to do with him?"

"He's just disoriented, he told me that," Tyler fibbed.

Reb sighed and placed his scalpel on the cart. "I guess you're right." He untied Ashley from the table and led her upstairs. He did the same with Gelo. Tyler tried to walk past Reb but he pushed him back.

"You still need me for something, Mr. Cross?" Tyler asked him.

"Yes," he said coolly.

Reb grabbed the scalpel and swiftly stabbed Tyler in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and fell to the ground.

"I can tell when someone's lying to me, punk!" Reb gritted through his teeth, still grasping the scalpel. "Tell me the entire truth, or I'll gut you."

Tyler turned his face to Reb and said, "I'd rather die."

"So be it."

Reb pulled the scalpel out of Tyler's stomach and stabbed him once more. Tyler screamed at the pain of the wound and did not notice that Reb had already left him for dead.

* * *

Tom laid on the hospital bed, hooked up with an intravenous drip. Nick was by his side, reading a newspaper.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked his brother, turning the page to the sports section.

"Fine," Tom said absentmindedly.

Nick glanced at his brother and said, "No it's not. You never say, 'Fine.'"

"I'm fine. Can I have a more varied vocabulary or not?" Tom snapped at him.

"Okay, okay, shoot."

A few moments of awkward silence later, Tom spoke up again. "I feel funny though."

"Ha-ha funny or weird funny?"

"Weird funny. It feels like there's some pins crawling over my skin."

Nick looked at Tom's skin and shook his head. "Nothing's there, kiddo."

"Oh."

"Where's the TV in this place? I wanna watch the game."

"Over there," Tom pointed with his head.

Nick rose and walked to the TV to turn it on, but it turned on all by itself.

"There a remote back there?" Nick asked, returning to his chair.

Tom just laid there, confused at what just happened. He thought that the TV would turn on and it did. "Um, yeah. Hehe, beat you too it."

Nick chuckled and went back to his chair, and they both watched the game together.

* * *

"Excuse me?" a flight attendant asked Brendan.

"Yes?" he asked, stretching and yawning.

"There's a phone call for you. He says it's an emergency."

"What's going on, Bren?" Irene asked drowsy.

"Just a phone call. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

The flight attendant and Brendan left to the tail of the plane. Irene stared at her ring Brendan had given her.

"Nice ring," a man across the aisle told her, eyeing the jewelry.

"Thank you. My boyfriend gave it to me."

"Engaged?"

"Yep," she giggled.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name's Josh Falkenstein."

"Irene Martin."

"Are you going home to Jamaica?"

"Yep, Kingston. What about you?"

"I'm looking for a man."

"Oh…"

"Not that!"

Irene laughed. "So you're going to a job, or finding an old friend?"

"Something like that."

"Well, good luck."

Brendan walked back to his seat and sat down.

"Well who was it?" Irene asked her husband.

Josh froze when Brendan arrived and stared at him. Brendan glanced quickly at Josh but he turned away before he had noticed. He got up and walked to the bathroom.

"You remember that Canadian couple in the café?"

"They were siblings, Bren."

"Right, right, well anyway, the guy, Jafet, said that his sister predicted that this plane was gonna crash or something like that."

Irene laughed awkwardly. "Should we believe them?"

"I don't kno—"

Just at that instant, the bathroom exploded, causing the plane to break in two. Oxygen masks fell from the upper department, and the pilot turned on the 'Fasten your seatbelts" light.

Irene was too slow in buckling in. She flew out of the plane in the back.

"Irene!" Brendan shouted.

Brendan unbuckled himself and flew out of the plane as well, in a desperate attempt to find Irene.

As he was free-falling, a man appeared right in front of him, like materializing in mid-air. It was Josh unbeknownst to him, who had set off the bomb in hopes of bringing him down.

"Hey!" Brendan yelled at him, maneuvering himself to go closer to the bomber.

Josh looked back at Brendan with a scornful look and disappeared.

Brendan continued to free-fall, all the while looking for his wife.

"Irene!" he yelled, looking frantically. "Irene!"

**Author's Note:** Read and review, please!


	6. Deserted

**Author's Note:** Thank you to my loyal reader and review, Fredzilla, and I can't wait to see what comes out of your writer's block. Hopefully this episode will answer some questions for you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes or anything significant in the pop culture or writing world.

**Episode Six: Deserted**

Brendan looked frantically for his love, Irene, free-falling from the plane.

"Irrrreeeennnnneee!" he screamed.

"Brendan!" a faint voice screamed back.

"Irene?!"

Brendan flew closer to where the voice was coming from. Irene was 1,000 feet below Brendan, and was quickly approaching the ground. 10,000, 9,000 feet.

* * *

8,000, 7,000, 6,000 feet.

"Pull the cord!" the skydiving instructor ordered, motioning to Brendan where the cord was.

"Woohoo!" Brendan yelled, enjoying the time of his life.

Brendan pulled the cord and the parachute emerged, producing drag on Brendan's fall. The parachute wasn't staying still. It had was spiraling Brendan around in a circle.

"Is this normal, Diving Dude?" Brendan asked the instructor.

4,000, 3,000 feet.

"No! You're in death spiral!" he replied.

"A what?"

"Death spiral!"

"Aren't you gonna help me?"

"Our altitude is quickly diminishing; I'll never get to you in time."

"Help me!"

1,000, 0 feet.

* * *

8,000, 7,000, 6,000 feet.

"Brendan!" Irene screamed, quickly approaching the ground below.

"I'm coming, Irene!" Brendan shouted back.

Brendan envisioned himself zooming downwards to Irene and that's what he did. He flew in one fell swoop and grabbed Irene into his arms.

4,000 feet.

"Thank God you saved me, Bren," Irene told him.

"Why wouldn't I have saved you?" he replied.

3,000, 2,000 feet.

Irene looked down and saw the ground quickly approaching. "Why aren't you flying?"

"Where's there to fly too?"

1,000, 500 feet.

Brendan tried to fly upwards against the great force of gravity, and managed to stop short of the ground by a few inches. He landed softly on the ground and carefully dropped Irene on the ground.

"What about the airplane, Bren?" Irene asked, looking up at the falling aircraft.

The airplane crashed on a local island with a loud bang.

"We go rescue those people," Brendan ordered.

He grabbed Irene and flew her to the crash site with him.

* * *

Jafet had just fallen asleep when he heard rustling nearby.

"Somebody there?" he asked, alarmed.

"Me, you twit," Natasha replied, putting on her boots.

"Where are you going at this hour?"

"I had another dream."

"Oh?"

Nat threw Jafet his shoes on his bed. "And you're coming with."

"Why should I? You didn't help that Jamaican couple on that flight."

"We couldn't help them," she said. "This time we can."

"And what is it that we're helping?"

"Three people from being murdered. One's already stabbed in an abandoned building while the other two are running for their lives from the madman," Nat explained, heading to the door. "And we're gonna save them. Bring your cell phone so we can alert the ambulance about the stabbing."

Jafet just sat on the bed and stared at Nat.

"What?" she asked.

"I've just never seen you so mature before. It's astonishing how one event can change you."

Nat smiled at her brother as he joined her at the door. "Let's get going."

* * *

_CLICK!_

Gabrielle went straight into another pose but the photographer put his camera down.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"We got it on the first shot," the photographer said, not looking at her.

Another female supermodel entered the photo shoot.

"Am I early?" she asked, looking around the set.

"Oh, heck no," Gabbi said aghast. "This is _my_ photo shoot."

"The director wanted a new face for the ad, and everyone knows who you are. Sorry we couldn't tell you sooner."

"You're a jerk," she spat, storming offset.

Gabbi walked briskly down the hallways and out the building. She dialed up a number on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Jordan answered.

"It's me, Gabbi."

"I can read the caller ID you know."

"I'm coming home; some anorexic whore stole my job," she exaggerated, sitting on a bus-stop bench.

"Sorry, baby," Jordan comforted.

"It's fine. Stingy people do this all the time in the industry."

"Don't I already know that?" he snickered.

"Sorry, I'm just flipping angry right now it's all."

"Just calm down and come on home."

"All right, I'm taking a bus. See you in a bit."

"Okay, take care."

"Bye."

Gabrielle hung up her phone and waited patiently for the bus.

Jordan meanwhile back at the loft was still standing in shock. Throughout the whole conversation, he held his dining room table above his head with one hand."This is so cool!" he exclaimed, placing the table back into its original place.

The bus finally arrived and Gabbi rose to enter the vehicle. Then two people, a Filipino man and a woman, cut right in front of her on the bus.

"Hey, watch it!" she yelled at them, stumbling onto the bus.

She turned around and saw there was a man running towards the bus with a scalpel in his hand. She looked at the Filipino and recognized him from the café. "That man must be after them or something," she thought.

The bus driver closed the doors and began to drive off. The man with the scalpel scowled at them and laughed before disappearing around a street corner.

* * *

Brendan and Irene landed in the jungle softly, not making too much noise. They could hear the chaos of the plane crash a few hundred feet away.

"I'll go off to the tail section and fuselage while you go to the cockpit," Brendan ordered, turning to the tail.

"Be careful, Bren," Irene told him, grabbing his arm.

"You too."

They kissed each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

The heart monitor beeped steady along with Brendan's heart rate. The nurse checked the IV bag and made sure it was enough for the day. She wrote on her chart and noticed Brendan's eyes were opening.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," she joked at him, sitting in a chair.

Brendan stirred on the bed before coming to. "Wha--? What happened?"

"You're in a hospital. You were in a terrible skydiving accident."

"Oh," he said, looking around the room. "Is everybody else okay?"

"No one else was hurt," she informed. "Would you like a newspaper or something?"

"No, I'll go get it."

Brendan tried to lift himself from the bed but the nurse pushed him back. "I wouldn't get up if I were you?"

"Why not? It's just a newspaper," he insisted, straining against the nurses' hold.

"Well, it has to do with your legs."

Brendan fell back and grabbed his legs with his hands.

"What about them? They're still here, I feel them."

"With your hands. Move your leg."

Brendan told his body to move his leg but nothing happened. It was like nothing was there.

"No," he gasped.

"Sir, you are paralyzed from the waist down. You were very lucky to not be completely paralyzed," she assured him, heading to the hallway to another room.

"Lucky?! How is this lucky, Nurse?"

"It could have been much worse," she told him honestly. "And my name is Irene."

* * *

Brendan spotted the tail and fuselage and saw pure and utter chaos.

People were lying dead on the beach. People were screaming the names of their loved ones, not knowing if they were alive or dead. A fire raged in the very back of the tail with one person running out on fire. He spotted a man lying on the beach, pinned underneath a piece of aircraft.

"Sir?" Brendan asked, running towards him.

"I can't feel my legs!" he yelled, motioning with his arms. "It's too heavy for me to push this off by myself."

"I'll help."

Brendan and the man together pushed the piece of aircraft onto the beach. The man rose up and caught his breath.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Don't mention it. We gotta go help the other people."

"Let's get going then."

Brendan and the man looked around and saw a woman attempting CPR on another woman.

"What's your name by the way?" the man asked Brendan as they both ran to the woman.

"Brendan," he answered.

"Ryan," the man introduced, holding out his hand.

Brendan gave Ryan a quick handshake as they approached the situation.

* * *

Nick opened the door for his brother as he entered.

"The doc said to take it easy and don't do a whole lot," Nick reminded, grabbing his cap.

"I remember," Tom told him, flopping on the couch.

"Just don't do anything, all right?" he ignored. "The last time you did that you got shocked."

"I know that."

"I gotta get going now. See you tonight," Nick goodbyed, closing the door behind me.

"Yeah, yeah," Tom sneered.

He shifted on the couch and thought about the stay in the hospital. "How did I turn on that damn TV?" he thought to himself. "No, that was probably a fluke. I might have hit the remote control without realizing it."

But he was still unconvinced. "No, I turned it on without no control. Can I do it again?"

Tom looked at the TV and was able to turn it on again _with his mind._ He watched dumbfounded at the TV as it was airing an infomercial and thought "Well if I can turn on a TV, what else can I do?"

* * *

Clint and Valerie finally landed on Canadian soil at the airport in Toronto. Val grabbed their bags and hailed a cab.

"I bet that was a really un-fun trip, wasn't it?" Val asked Clint.

"Totally… Except if you don't count the part with the café. That was pure chaos." Clint pointed out.

"Well I'm glad to be back in Canada. No way I'm going back to New York City."

"Yeah, it's so over-hyped."

The taxi arrived in front of Clint's house and he got out of the cab.

"See you later, Clint!" Val yelled at Clint out the window.

"You too."

The cab pulled away from the house and Clint entered his house. Val drove off back to her house downtown. She paid the cab driver and was greeted by a man at her door.

"Valerie? It's great to see you again!" the man greeted, hugging her.

Val hugged back and said, "It was only a few days, Kerrick. They do this every time we go on a field trip to America."

"Well I hope you had a great time."

"I did."

Val and Kerrick exchanged a quick smooch on the lips and entered the residence of Kerrick Khan.

* * *

Irene saw that the front section of the plane was eerily quiet. A fire raged from the back, but no one was coming out, nor was anyone on the ground. She walked closer and saw that the pilot was slumped over on his control panel, blood tricking out of his mouth. She looked in the cockpit and saw the orange black box underneath the seat.

* * *

Irene opened the box covered with orange paper on it and gasped.

"A locket! How did you know?" she smiled.

"You always seemed to have wanted something in your relationship with that guy, and a locket is the best thing you can have," Brendan explained.

"Thank you," she thanked, putting the locket around her neck. "It's beautiful."

"Really?" Brendan kidded with her, moving closer in his wheelchair.

"Of course. But it's not always about the outside that's beautiful, it's—"

"The thought that counts, duh."

Irene laughed at the joke and kneeled to be eye level with Brendan. "I really appreciate what you've been doing for me. No one ever has been this kind or thoughtful before."

"Not even your current boyfriend?"

"No."

"What about your new husband?"

Irene gasped. "What?"

Brendan wheeled closer to her and opened a little velvet box. Inside was a matching locket for Brendan. "Irene Martin, will you marry me?"

Irene covered her mouth with her hand in shock, and said "Yes, Brendan Lopez."

* * *

Irene snuck onto the plane and gagged at all the dead bodies slumped over in their seats. She didn't want to continue, but she knew the only way for rescue was to grab that black box and the transceiver in the cockpit.

She opened the door to the cockpit and grabbed the items she needed. When Irene turned around, there was a man there. He was all bloody and looked very angry.

"What do you want from me?" Irene asked him, stepping backward.

The man took one step forward and glared at her. "Give me the transceiver."

"No. I'm gonna get these people off this island," she refused, stepping backwards a little more.

"I'm afraid that can not happen."

The man stepped forward once more, backing Irene against the control panel, trapping her. Irene looked frantically for a weapon and grabbed an ax.

"Get the hell away from me!" she ordered, swinging the ax in front of her.

But the man stepped forward still. Irene swung the ax and it went through his chest, but not in the usual way. The ax went through his body, but there wasn't any blood. He was completely unharmed.

"I remember you now," she pointed at him, dropping the ax. "You're that man I talked to then blew up the plane!"

"I had to do what was necessary to stop you."

Josh stepped forward once more while Irene looked frantically for a way out.

"Stop me from doing what?!" she grabbed a chair.

"From stopping us."

Josh approached closer and closer to Irene, but she threw the chair at the cockpit window. It cracked a little bit and she tried again. This time the entire window gave out. She jumped out of the window 20 feet to the ground.

* * *

The bus stopped at a busy corner and Gelo and Ashley ran out with Gabrielle following close behind.

"Where are we going?" Gelo asked Ashley, looking behind him with every word.

"I have a place in Brooklyn. We can stay there until you catch a plane back to Manila," Ashley planned, stopping for a red light.

"No, I can't go back to Manila!" Gelo exclaimed, swinging his arms in the air. "I can't."

"You can stay with me if you want," Gabrielle blurted out behind them.

Gelo turned around and covered his face from her. Ashley looked around as if she wasn't talking to them. "Are you talking to us?"

"I saw that man chase after you. I have a loft you guys can stay overnight."

Gelo uncovered his face and nodded.

"Well, all right. Just don't tell anyone about the reason," Ashley ordered.

"I won't," Gabbi assured. "It's just a few blocks more."

The trio started walking across the street when a car screeched in the distance. Gabbi turned around and saw Colton's red blazer drive towards them.

"Crap," Gabbi sighed, quickening her pace.

"What is it?" Gelo asked before being tugged away by Ashley.

* * *

Jafet and Natasha ran down the street to Rebnik's lair. They stopped in front of the building and Natasha broke into it.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble, Nat," Jafet warned.

"Do you hear that? I think I hear someone calling for help," Nat lied, opening the door for Jafet.

Jafet sighed. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

The inside was filthy and dusty and Nat looked around, disappointed. "That Tyler-guy's here, I saw him!"

"Well your precognition cortex in your brain must be off. Now let's—"

They both heard a moan coming from below them. Nat ran to the stairs and hurried down them. Jafet quickly followed.

"Hello, sir?!" Nat screamed through the door. "Are you hurt?"

"Help me!" Tyler screamed.

"There's a keypad on the door," Jafet pointed out while jiggling the locked handgle.

Tyler moaned again and yelled "1-0-2-3!"

"That must be the combination to the code!" Jafet pointed out.

Nat quickly punched in the numbers and hurried inside to see Tyler lying in a pool of blood. "Jafet, call 911. Now!" Nat ordered.

Jafet dialed on his cell phone and told the operator the address and the situation.

"We gotta take him outside," Nat ordered, lifting Tyler to his feet. She grabbed his arm and put in around her shoulder.

Jafet did the same with his opposite shoulder and slowly carried him upstairs. Tyler grew faint again and he fell into unconsciousness.

"You're going to be okay, Tyler. You're going to be okay," Nat whispered to him.

* * *

**Addendum:** Please read and review! I can't make this story better if I don't have any critiques.


End file.
